Talk:Veran
Small issue All right. I don't wanna keep changing it, but where is the proof of where Veran lived and such, I think it's the first sentence of her bio. Proof anybody? You can't just assum. That's basically taking a guess. Please respond. --Wind Mage 00:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Alright how about this. I will try to rewrite the article tomorrow and in doing so, I will not include that speculative article. This way the article will get a makeover and that part will be cut out. Everyone is happy. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, not the whole article! Just a sentence! Most of it is fine! --Wind Mage 04:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, you need to calm down. First off, don't discourage someone from expanding an article. Second, it's fine, I can handle it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoa there buddy! I was not overeacting, if I was I would be using these !!!!! and I didn't. I just didn't want you to have go through an article that looks fine mostly. But if you feel it needs improving, by all means, go ahead. I'm all for an improved article. Also, (last thing) sometimes I am unaware of how much I use explination points. My bad!--Wind Mage 04:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It Says She's Gerudo? This page states that Veran is called a Gerudo Sorceress in game. It is technically in a theory section, but the theory is about something else and the Gerudo part is presented as though it was confirmed. I searched an OoA text dump for all instances of the word Gerudo, Veran, and Sorceress, and found no evidence to support this whatsoever. Yeah, her artwork shows a Gerudo symbol on her shoulder pads, but that doesn't prove anything. Does anybody have some evidence or should this be removed?--Fierce Deku (talk) 02:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, she refers to herself as a Gerudo Sorceress during a Linked Game with Oracle of Ages last. I'm semi-certain that she says it sometime before or after her boss battle in the Black Tower. I might be wrong, but I'm quite certain I remember seeing it, though I have no proof that it is purely stated as well, so right now, I'd say leave until conclusive evidence points purely in one way. - McGillivray227 03:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I watched a video of the end of Oracle of Ages, from the begining of the confrontation with Veran on the Black Tower till her death, in both linked and not linked playthroughs. No mention of her being a Gerudo anything. The text dumps I searched also contain both linked and non-linked dialogue, so unless I just made a mistake while combing through, someone would've have to say that Veran is a Gerudo Sorceress without using the words Veran, Gerudo, or Scorceress. I've traced the thing to this edit, made by Wind Mage Master, who is now permanently blocked and so obviously can't be asked for a citation. I see no one disputing or supporting this in later edit summaries. It seems pretty unlikely to me, but I'll give some time for people to respond before I do anything.--Fierce Deku (talk) 05:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::The fact that it was not disputed can easily be chalked up to an oversight. Yeah, the veracity of many things said user added can be challenged and outright debunked, like now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC)